When Seasons Change
by xXxXLupicideXxXx
Summary: In which Austria is trying to make sense of the words Hungary left him with after they broke up, and Prussia is acting strange. But upon returning home, Austria realizes that there is a new mystery to get to the bottom of... /WARNINGS INSIDE/ (Just a little lemon-flavored fluff for baiting fangirls. ;D)


**When Seasons Change**

_By xXxXLupicideXxXx_

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, AU, Human names and lemon flavoured fluff.**

**PAIRINGS: PruAus mainly, with some AusHun and GerIta if you squint…**

Roderich Edelstein had been sharing a rental house with the German brothers and his girlfriend Elizabeta for almost a year, not to mention the young Italian boy from down the road that practically lived there anyway… That is until Liz decided to break up with him and move out about a month ago. Roderich just couldn't comprehend it when she told him that she couldn't do it anymore, _not with the way he was. _And what the hell was that supposed to mean anyway!? Hadn't he done everything that he could possibly think of to make her happy…? The Austrian man tried not to think about it as he took all his frustrations and woes out in playing Chopin's funeral march on his piano. Sighing, he decided to be useful and buy some milk seeing as Ludwig had said that they were out of it earlier that afternoon before he and Feliciano had left to visit their friend Kiku's house. Stopping by Gilbert's room, he told the obnoxious albino that he'd be going out to the grocery store. Gilbert just grunted in reply, crimson eyes fixed to the videogame he was playing. As Roderich grabbed his keys and wallet, he thought briefly about how quiet the older German had been since Elizabeta left. It wasn't like the infuriating albino at all. The brunette frowned as he headed out the door; why should he even care about what was going on with that idiot anyway? It was confusing and irritating to say the least!

Feeling lazy and for once not caring about the expensive price due to his perturbing thoughts, he settled upon buying milk from the service station up the road instead of the convenience store in the middle of town. He almost even wished that Gilbert would just start blasting death metal throughout the house again, just so that Roderich could stop thinking about the queer behaviour of the intolerable lout and things would go back to normal again! The trip only took about ten minutes, as opposed to the usual twenty minutes or half an hour. And upon arriving home, Roderich was greeted with a rather peculiar situation. The house wasn't filled the quiet sound effects of a videogame, insufferably loud snoring, nor raging death metal as it were… Instead, the pleasant sound of Vivaldi's four seasons filled the air. Placing the milk in the fridge, the Austrian followed the sound to its source… Which oddly enough, was Gilbert's room? Roderich shook his head in disbelief as he gazed at the other man, who instead of doing something stupid, had his nose so far into the fantasy novel he was reading; that he hadn't even noticed his house mate gawking at him. And yes, you heard correctly. Roderich was **GAWKING!** But who wouldn't at seeing the self-proclaimed 'King of Awesome' doing something so… so, _intellectual!_

Suddenly, having felt another presence in the room; Gilbert looked up. And instantly flushed cherry red!

"_What the hell are you looking at, 'Specs!?_" The albino growled angrily, only to have the red in his cheeks grow darker.

Though make no mistake dear readers, as he looked as just scary as Ludwig when pissed off right then!

"You're listening to Vivaldi…" Replied the stunned brunette.

"_Vivaldi…!_" He emphasized.

Groaning, Gilbert smacked the book into his forehead before setting it down. Now, _that_ was a little bit more like the Gilbert that Roderich knew! What surprised the Austrian man though, was how the German albino gently patted the spot on the bed next to him; gesturing for Roderich to take a seat! Slowly, but obediently, Roderich did so.

"Okay, so I know that you're surprised and all Roder-ick. But everyone has the right to keep secrets, _especially_ if they think that the people they live with are going to unawesomely rip them off about it…" Explained the German with a sigh.

Roderich cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Why would I laugh…? This isn't some kind of crude joke is it?" He asked honestly, getting slightly angry towards the end.

"WHAT!? No!" Yelled Gilbert suddenly.

"Why the fuck would I unawesomely joke about that…!? I've just always kind of worried about how it could affect people's perception of me if it ever got out, you know?"

Roderich shook his head at the stupid albino with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Well I think it's a rather attractive thing…" Said Roderich earnestly.

"You really think so?" Asked the albino, a devious smirk making its way across his face after taking it a completely different way to what it was meant.

Not that Roderich would be able to tell it apart from Gilbert's usual cocky smirk.

"Well, yes. I mean, why wouldn't-" The Austrian was cut short my soft, pale lips melding ever so nicely with his own.

Arms sliding tenderly down his sides, and hands brushing smoothly against his thighs. Bodies arching into each other, as Roderich let out small whines and soft whimpers… Soon finding himself entangled with a self-proclaimed Prussian.

"Th-that's not w-what I meant, but…"

Gilbert raised a slender finger to the lips of the shorter man, silently telling him that the albino understood. Soon shirts were crumpled upon the floor and Gilbert had latched his teeth, tongue and mouth to the pale skin of Roderich's neck. And somewhere across the room, Chopin's Raindrops began playing. As if to mock the song in question, the sky opened up it's ugly grey autumn clouds and began to rain… Hips grinding two erections into each other; between rough denim, and comfy (not to mention cheap) polyester slacks. Roderich moaned pitifully, and quivered under the touch of the larger man. And when a hand came down to give his clothed erection a grope directly, the Austrian wouldn't have denied that he moaned loudly and bucked up into the touch like a shameless whore.

It didn't take Gilbert long to get him out of his pants either, taking what was between the brunette's legs greedily into his mouth. Driving the other wild with the flicks of his wicked tongue, and lewd slurping as he sucked hard enough to pry the nails off of a board. But just as Roderich was about to cum, he pulled away. Instead bringing the bespectacled man into a deep and meaningful kiss, halting all actions to gaze at Roderich after pulling away from the kiss and placing the Austrian's glasses on the nightstand. Roderich was perplexed for a moment, but quickly understood the unspoken question and desperate look in the albino's lust darkened crimson eyes. Crushing his lips against the German's: _he gave his answer in a kiss._ And as the lustful grinding started again, Roderich found himself wrapping his legs around Gilbert's behind. Yanking the albino ever closer. As the battle of lips, teeth and tongue came to an end; the brunette turned his head to give Gil better access. The albino took it gratefully. The Austrian tried not to smirk though, while one of Gilbert's arms went rummaging through the top draw of the nightstand trying to find lube and at the same time trying to keep Roderich pleasured. The brunette was amused by his eagerness, yet at the same time felt the German's devotion to his efforts oddly sweet and endearing…

Soon Gilbert found what he was looking for, and Roderich found a lube slicked finger sliding into his untouched entrance. New to being with a man at all, he thought that it would've been a searing pain spreading into his very core… But for once the rumours weren't true. Sure, there was a dull sting; but the pleasure greatly surpassed it. For an anal virgin, the Austrian man took it well. And seeing as he seemed not to have any complaints, the German quickly added a second finger. And a third. Slowly, and intimately scissoring and stretching him. Touching him everywhere, making him writhe and moan in pure and utter bliss. Skilled pale fingers twisted and turned, brushing deeper than before; as if hoping to find something… Suddenly, as a new angle was tried Roderich understood why. Gilbert had struck something inside him that made him claw at both the sheets and the albino's snow white back, his vision becoming dotted with the very same colour! The brunette moaned so loudly, that he was sure not even Gilbert's German death metal would've been able to drown it out. And it was only then that the Austrian's house mate withdrew his fingers from him, making Roderich whine pathetically at the loss…

Gilbert laughed at him.

"Don't worry…" Said the self-proclaimed 'King of Awesome' huskily, as he leaned in to nip at the brunette's neck.

"You'll just get a taste of my awesome five meters next…"

Roderich couldn't help but roll his eyes at that.

"Whatever, just hurry up and fuck me already you fool…!" Groaned the Austrian, surprising them both.

"Kesesese! _As you wish little master…_" Replied the albino mockingly, slipping on a condom that he'd retrieved from the draw along with the lube.

It was mere seconds before the German's lubed-up cock brushed against Roderich's most intimate of places, pushing slowly in between the tight virgin walls… Gilbert was a whole lot bigger than three slender white digits though, and while the pain of penetration wasn't bad enough for the brunette to say 'stop', it was enough to make him cry out and to force his violet eyes to water. As a lover; Gilbert wasn't one of those assholes who tries to shush their partner like nothing is happening, nor was he one of those other assholes who just doesn't care at all and thrusts in mercilessly. No, he did the best thing that any male lover could do… He just laid a few soft kisses along Roderich's neck, and waited for the brunette to adjust and eventually move on his own once the albino was fully sheathed inside him.

Once the Austrian had caught his breath and relaxed, the German pulled him in for a deep and meaningful open-mouthed kiss. It wasn't long before Roderich began to writhe at the touch of skilled hands once more, or for him to start sliding against the hot, pulsing flesh that he was impaled on. And it took Gil, only a fraction of a second to reply with his own movements in turn. The pace that was set was slow and deep, passionate and meaningful. It lasted for over an hour, their love making open and intense. As he thrust sensuously between the Austrian's smooth, desirable thighs; Gilbert still gazed intensely at Roderich's lust-darkened, half lidded indigo eyes… The brunette moaned erotically and sonorously, the albino groaning and pantingly heavily overhead. Everything seemed surreal, and words became lost in the heat of the moment… And then suddenly, it was over. The albino half-collapsed on top of him, sprays of off white coating both Gilbert's stomach and Roderich's insides as the Austrian's tight heat contracted around the German so as to milk him dry. Sliding out from between the musician's thighs and landing next to him with a thump, a groan of exhaustion escaping him as Roderich whined at the intimate loss of being able to feel the albino inside him. Chuckling softly to himself and sounding slightly out of breath, Gil wrapped and arm around his newfound lover and pulled him close.

"So you're a cuddler, are you?" Asked the brunette in a somewhat amused tone of voice.

"_Nein, The King of Awesome doesn't cuddle…!_ I just don't like being unawesomely cold when it's raining outside…~" Replied the other teasingly.

Despite himself, Roderich couldn't help but let another question leave his lips.

"How long have you wanted to do that for…?"

"Since before Liz moved out."

The Austrian smirked, for the first time understanding what she'd meant.

"I think I did too…"

**A/N: Probably the most accurate butt-sex I've written to date…**

**I don't even like PruAus, but there you go! Enjoy you perverted fangirls!**


End file.
